1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buffer circuit for amplifying input signals such as clock signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known buffer circuit used in integrated semiconductor circuits, e.g., in a clock generator in memory devices, charges the gate of an output metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor to a voltage above a supply voltage V.sub.CC so that an output signal OUT thereof rises rapidly to a voltage equal to V.sub.CC.
A boot-strap circuit is in general provided in such a buffer circuit to charge the gate of the output MOS transistor to the high voltage. The boot-strap circuit in the buffer circuit according to prior art, however, does not have sufficient charging capacity.